Under Your Care
by ltifal
Summary: A fic that writen to celebrate Milo b'day , although it is not a b'day fic hehehe


**Authoress note: writing one fic for celebrate Milo's b'day. Happy b'day, Milo. May you all enjoy reading this fic.**

**Disclaimer: all the character below wasn't belong to me, I just one of so many fans in the world who like the anime that created by Kurumada-sensei.**

**Warning: shounen ai? If you want to think that way, but I focus on Milo-Camus friendship ness.**

_Under Your Care_

News was being spread from ears to ears in Athens one day. Some who heard that just stun, most of it speechless, many were twitched their eyes and second later broke into a hysterical laugh, but several were worried. The news wasn't about Athena being kidnapped (again), or about Shun who came to accompany Athena being flirt by Aphrodite (uh…), or even about Shaka who got drunk after Aiolia forced a liquid call beer into his throat and end up running around Athens, whacking down several gold saints head. Oh, ok…maybe Shaka getting drunk was one of the big news. But nothing like this one, could consider as a shocking news but still very simple.

It was about Camus, the famous handsome Aquarius gold saints who was knows as a man who could survived in the below zero place without even wearing a coat. Here he was, lying in his bed, sick, yes you read it right. Camus had flu, so much for being a person who might even survived in South Pole.

Lying in his bed, he cursed weakly about his now dizzy head while on the floor beside his bed, Dohko could be spot working with his infamous medicine. Hearing the curse, Dohko couldn't help but smile a little as his hand put another herb onto a bowl.

"Don't worry, young one." He said sympaticly when he heard a sneeze "you'll be ok in no time, be patient."

"Cough… master, I don't know that this flu could be so…" before he could finish, he sneezed again, just in time as Mu came in with a bowl of hot soup.

"Hope you hungry." The Aries saint said with his usual smile on his face as he walked to Camus's bedside. Camus could only murmured in annoyed, not that he didn't like this Aries saint, in fact Mu was one of his closest friend, and he just didn't use to be taken care by other like this. Life in Siberia already shaped him not to depend on other and he hated it when he couldn't do anything himself. The Aquarius Saint tried to sit but fail miserably as his head became more and more dizzy. He didn't like feel this weak. Cursed under his breath, he quickly lay down again when Mu slowly sat on the bed and placing his hand on Camus's forehead.

"It's quite normal." He said as he removed his hand. The tortoise hair saint was just about to reply when he began to sneeze again. This time the door to his room suddenly opened.

"So! I heard the news!" Deathmask came with his mocking grin on his face, followed by Aiolos-Aiolia brother and Alderbaran. Walking toward the bed, he stops and looked at the sick person, who was glaring to him right now. "Our famous Camus got flu! This'd miracle!" The Cancer said almost yelling, oh how he loved to torture someone "Ittai! (Ouch!!)" He groans suddenly and faced whoever hit his head, what he found was a face of Alderbaran

"You promised that you would behave." The Taurus saint said calmly as he put the plastic bag he borrowed onto the round table closed to the window.

"Ggrrr, but you don't have to knock my head with your full power!" argued the Cancer saint as he rubs his swollen head. Aiolia came to Camus's side, smirking he looked down at Camus "well, that quite surprising news, Camus." His word suddenly died out when he saw his brother glare. Aiolos just let out a sigh as the Sagittarius saint asked about his condition. Before they could even hear the answer, the sudden icy cosmos surrounded the room, no one could mock him even if he was in this pathetic condition, no one!

"Uh oh we better go… come, bro." Aiolia drag his brother outside, just in case… Camus was a gold saint after all.

"Em… gets well soon, Camus. Oh, by the way, we brought you some apples." Alderbaran also quickly go outside

"Bye, Camus! Oh if you need any ice for your head, you can use your hand." Deathmask continued mocking him as he laughing and going through the door. Camus promised that he would send him an ice coffin later or.. An aurora execution was a good idea… the icy temperature disappeared little by little. Mu who watched the entire scene in silent finally let out a sigh and took the sudden icy soup outside as he mumble about heating a soup. Dohko also commented about his sensitive herb and made Camus promised not to use his cosmos to change temperature. The Aquarius saint could only glared at him, already annoyed by his sick, his comrade now his master… not too long when he began to cough again.

"Sigh… you just make your flu worsen." Dohko began to put another herb when Syura came to the room. "Yo! Neighbor!" he said cheerfully as he quickly put a book near Camus's hand "Brought you a book, just in case you get bored." Continued Syura

"Thanks…" Camus said as he took the book and read the cover, his eyebrow twitched once… twice, why did his head suddenly become dizzier? He closed his eyes then looked up at Syura's innocent face, a paused…

"What?"

"I don't need this kind of book." Camus said as he tossed the book to Syura who automatically caught it with both hand and gave him his 'gee-Camus-I'm-Hurt' look.

"You know Camus? This book was good, who knows you could become one of Casanovas here. Look at me!" The Capricorn saint grinned which made Camus to groan slightly. Even Dohko who heard the conversation, knitted his eyebrows. Suddenly Shaka appeared beside his bed, instead of asking his condition, Shaka looked around as if he was looking something.

"Camus? Mu's here?!" He asked in urgent while other sweatdrop, before anyone could answer, the door opened.

"Ok the soup ready, eh!" shock when the bowl removed from his hand and fast, Shaka quickly took the bowl and placed it on Shura's hand, which accept it instantly and blink his eyes. "Come, Mu. I need your help! Urgent!" still confused, Mu could only let out an 'Eh' as Shaka held his hand and teleport. A paused… second later, Shaka appeared again with a blue scarf on his hand. "Forgot something." He said calmly as he warped the blue scarf around Camus's neck "there." Satisfied he smile "get well soon, Camus." He continued then teleport back.

"…" Camus stared and stared again at the scarf, he began to think if Shaka cared about him or wanted to humiliate him, when a chuckle caught his attention. "What?" he said almost barked at Syura. Gr… if only Shaka wasn't one of his best friends, he would freeze him when he got better…

"Nothing." Syura said still chuckle lightly, he put the bowl on the table closed to Camus's bed when the door opened for the sixth times today. Did anyone realize something? Why didn't they even knock the door first!

"Hey, Camus." Saga greeted him followed by Canon on his back. Canon just gave him a nod. "How's your condition?"

"… not good… worsen…" another sneeze when Syura began to chuckle again. The brothers just looked at each other in confuse when suddenly Dohko scream in delight "Done!" he yelled as he put the herb he made into the thermos. "Here, Camus. Drink this medicine 2 times a day after meal." He continued as he put the thermos on the table beside his bed. "You hear me, child?" a groan…

"Yes…" Camus said weakly, already gave up arguing anyway…

"Don't worry, Camus. I believe our master medicine could cure you in no time."

"And that bitter." Canon added his brother but shut his mouth when he saw a glare from Dohko. Saga let out a chuckle when he heard a greeting from outside.

"Hiyaa, neighbor." This sweet voice belongs to none other than Aphrodite. As the door opened, he waved his hand while a bucket of roses could be spot on his other hand. Off course this one made all in the room to gasp in horror, as you know a rose in Aphro's hand was his ultimate weapon! Syura suddenly began to sneeze as he quickly ran outside, yelling about his rose allergic. Saga just instantly grab Aphrodite and drag him outside, speaking angrily about this Pisces saint who wanted to kill his fellow comrade with his rose. Aphro was arguing that his roses only made Camus sleep better while Dohko took the rose outside and fast.

Camus, who looked at the situation from his bed, let out another groan today. His flu seem to be worsen than before, his head became more dizzy and he began to sneeze again and again plus coughing… Canon looked at him sympaticly, when he finally let out a sigh and spoke "I guess, you really need some rest. I'll go now…"

"Wait…"

"Hem?" Canon stop on his track and turn around "yes?" a paused, Camus looked at him, hesitated but he finally asked "do you know… where's Milo?"

"…Milo, he went to Milos Island, to take care something. He didn't know when he would come back…"

"Oh…" a sigh

"… He said he'll back as soon as possible…"

"…"

"Get well soon, Camus." He said as he closed the door. Camus sighed in relief, he finally alone and decided that he really need his rest. Closing his eyes, he slowly felt asleep. He didn't know how many hours had he sleep. When he awake, he realized someone was sitting beside him. Coughing, he tried to recognize the figure, he could feel a hand touched his forehead as he felt the familiar cosmos..

"Oh sorry, did I wake you up…"

"Milo?" he said as he finally recognized the voice, he slowly opened his eyes and turned his head a little, looking at his best friend. The Scorpio saint smiled as he removed his hand from his forehead. "You're quite burning, you know?" he said. "Mu telepathic me that he said sorry for leaving earlier, Shaka asked him to repair something. And Mu said that you hadn't eaten anything…"

"Not hungry…" Camus said as he closed his eyes again. "What are you doing?" his eyes suddenly snap open when he felt Milo's hand supported him to sit up. Milo position the pillow so it could support Camus to sit more comfortably. The Blue hair saint took the bowl that already being heat for the third times today. He took a spoonful of it and slowly offered it right in front of Camus's lips.

"Come… you should at least eat something, you should drink the medicine after all." Before Camus could protest, Milo glared "I'll not accept a 'no'." The Aquarius saint met his gaze, when finally he sighs. He knew already, he couldn't win against Milo this time, more over… his friend would force him to eat anyway, so… it was better to give up before Milo did something like chocking him the soup…

"…" a pause as his eyes looked toward the soup, then to Milo again. "…fine, I do it my self."

"Nope, just drink it already."

"No! I'm not a baby, I can do it my…"

"You're sick." Cut the Scorpio "what so ashamed about that?" another pause, The Aquarius sighed in defeat, after all no one here, his mind made an excuse. He slowly drank the soup, while Milo with his winning smile continued to feed him, after all not everyday someone could do something like this to the golden saint. It only took several minutes to finish the soup.

"Good boy, Camus." He said as he put the bowl away and took the thermos. Camus could only glare at him when suddenly he began to cough. This time it was hard for him to stop coughing. Milo suddenly placed his hand on Camus's back and began to rub him gently. Not use to be touch like this; he blushed while trying his hardest to stop coughing. Somehow, he found out that he actually like it, Milo's hand was warm and soothing, gradually he stop coughing after all.

"Better?" he asked still rubbing the back. Camus could only say 'hn' nothing else. He removed his hand and opened the thermos and poured its content into a glass. Putting the thermos back to the table, he helped Camus to drink the medicine as he set the glass in front of Camus's lips. The Aquarius almost split it out and commented about how bitter it was, which made Milo chuckle slightly as he slowly help his friend to lay down again.

"It's better if you take another rest, Camus."

"…" no argue for that one, he was tired after all, he slowly closed his eyes when he felt a movement from his bed side. He snapped open his eyes and found that Milo was ready to leave. He didn't know why but his hand reached for Milo's hand which made the lad stop and looked at him in confused. A paused, it was really rare for him to seek for other companion but this time, he just wanted Milo to stay with him. Blushing, he tugs Milo's hand a little. "…could you…stay with me?" another pause. "Please…"

Milo's once confused eyes soften as he smiled, he squeezed his friend's hand as he sit back on the chair beside Camus's bed. He put the hand back under cover and decided not to release his hand. His other hand moved to Camus's hair, and began to caress it slowly. He couldn't make sure if his Aquarius friend's face redden because of flu or because his action but he could sure that his friend somehow like it, as he slowly closed his eyes. One last thing he remembered before Camus felt asleep was a whisper. '_Thank you.'_

_Owari_

**Authoress note: apologized for possible grammar mistake and error. Hope you like this one. Happy B'day, Milo. Please make a review if you have time.**


End file.
